


Now to You I'm Fallin'

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Hanhao/Haohan × Sleeping Beauty
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Now to You I'm Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Fallin' Flower because why not?
> 
> Not beta-ed.   
> English is not my first language, so you know..  
> I cannot emphasize this enough..i am not a writer..i just have all these ideas in my head and being home quarantined is proving to be a real pain. I have nothing better to do so i am here will all these trash i came up with for the last three days. Sorry not sorry.

There's a lot of good in being a prince. You can ask Jeonghan and he'd give you an extensive list detailing everything in bullet points. He should know. He's a prince after all. The only heir to the throne of Caratland. His King and Queen parents held a month long celebration for the Kingdom when the prince was born. Everybody who was present on the day Prince Jeonghan was born were all enamoured with the baby's beauty. Skin as white and smooth as snow. His cheeks has a natural blush that matches the color of his lips. His parents would name him Snow White but that name's already taken and it also doesn't sound right for a baby boy. So, Jeonghan it is.

One of the perks of being a prince is almost always getting what he wants. Jeonghan is by no means a brat. He's with a little sass but not a brat. He does whine quite a lot but everyone's whipped so nobody's really complaining. Jeonghan as a toddler have everybody wrapped around his little fingers. The king asked him what he wants for his sixth birthday and without batting his pretty eyelashes he said "I want all the kids outside the palace attend my birthday party!" The King didn't know what to say. The King loved all his people but he has his reservations too. He's not sure inviting all the kids to the palace was such a good idea. The thought of kids running around the palace, opening doors they shouldn't caused him a bit of a headache. The King sat the Prince on his lap and slouched to meet the little one's eyes. He is going to convince the prince to ask for a different gift for his birthday. Jeonghan did nothing but look at his father in the eyes with a confused look on his face. The King announced the invitation for the Prince's birthday the next day. 

On the said birthday party, Jeonghan met Minghao for the first time. Minghao is the son of the Kingdom's scholar and the prince couldn't help but coo at the child. Jeonghan took Minghao's little had and brought the kid into his little (read: big, huge, humongous) playroom, the rest of the party all but forgotten. The little prince showed Minghao his favorite toys and told Minghao that he could have anything he wants. Little Minghao's eyes widened at the words and immediately got up to get the frog plushie ang hugged it tight. Jeonghan squealed with delight at the sight of his playmate hugging and dancing with the plushie. Minghao went home that night with all the frog plushies that used to belong to the prince.

As a prince, Jeonghan was to learn everything about his kingdom. The Kingdoms that are allies and those that are not exactly on their side. Minghao's dad as the Kingdom's scholar is in charge of educating the prince. The prince requested that Minghao joins them on their lessons. "He needs to know everything too anyway. He's the Scholar next to you."the King told the Scholar when he asked for the King's approval. 

Jeonghan and Minghao are now attached to the hip. They are each other's brother they never had. Jeonghan would use his influence to get what he wants and Minghao would not hesitate to smack Jeonghan's head if he's being a little too much. Minghao's father kneeled down to the King when Minghao did the that very thing in front of the King, begging for Minghao to be spared just this once. Minghao's dad did not expect a hearty laugh coming from the King's mouth. "The prince deserved it. I'm glad Minghao can set him straight that way."

Money, power, influence. These are just some of the perks Jeonhan enjoys as a prince. All these things, Minghao also enjoys by extension. But Minghao would never take more than what he think he deserves. He would reject some of Jeonghan's offers of gifts. He would not tell Jeonghan if something's bothering him if he could help it. He doesn't want Jeonghan fighting his battles for him. Jeonghan knew about this side of his best friend so he never push anything. He just assures Minghao that he's here whenever Minghao needs him.

Being a prince comes with a lot of perks. But it doesn't mean he's immuned to anything bad. This wicked witch for example. Jeonghan and Minghao were simply minding their own business helping out in distributing blankets to the people of the kingdom when this witch showed up. The witch would have been pretty if only she knew how to comb her hair, Jeonghan thought. 

"What is it that you need? I'll see what I can do to help." Jeonghan offers. 

The witch scoffs. Let out a gutteral laugh that sent chills to Minghao and Jeonghan's spines. Minghao cursing Jeonghan in his head for making the guards leave whenever they do their community works. Minghao warned him several times about potential troubles that could arise but the prince just brushed him off. "Everybody loves me."Jeonghan would rebut everytime Minghao brings it up. Everybody loves me my ass, Minghao thinks. 

"Oh. There's nothing you can do for me, your highness" the witch started with a mocking tone. "There is something I want to do to you, though." And with an evil laugh, the witch blew green smoke which for some reason went straight to the Prince's nostrils and he was out! Minghao stood there not knowing what to do. He could try and karate chop the witch but he's pretty sure that won't work. 

"Don't worry. He's not dead. He's just sorta sleeping. He'll wake up when his true love finds him. Oh this is exciting.. I wonder how.." 

The witch goes on and on with her rambling but Minghao is too far gone to care. Jeonghan's full body weight is leaned against Minghao, still breathing thank goodness. But no amount of shaking and slapping would wake the prince up. Minghao screamed for help and as soon as the Prince's guards came, the witch is gone.

Minghao recalled the events of the day to the King and Queen. The best healers came to the kingdom to offer help where they could. 

"The witch said only when his true love finds him will he wake up. That's only when this weird voodoo will be broken!" Minghao's getting tired. He's been saying the same thing everytime a new witch or doctor comes to check on the prince. Minghao slapped the healer's hand away when he saw the glint from the syringe he was holding. "I don't think that's necessary sir!" Minghao seethed.

"Hush Minghao! Apologize to the good doctor!" Minghao's dad reprimanded. No actual bite in his tone. Minghao knows better than to disobey his father's oders and Minghao's father knows his son didn't mean to be rude. 

Seeing his son unconscious on the bed for days took its toll on the queen. The queen begged the king to give out an order to find the prince's true love. The king thought that was an absurd idea. How do you find someone's true love for them? But then again, what else is there to do? They've called on the best healers, even healers from other kingdoms came to offer help but everything was deemed fruitless.   
The king sent out the order the next day.

\--

It's been a full month since the price fell in deep sleep. Minghao visits every day, sits by the prince's side, held his hand, read him stories, sings for him. Princesses and princes from different kingdoms would come and go, kissing the prince to see if they would be the one to break the spell. Most of these royalties thought the idea was absurd before coming to the kingdom but would turn hopeful once they see the beautiful prince unconscious on his bed waiting for his true love to wake him up. 

"Do you know how many people came in this room to kiss you? And how many of them cried for you when you didn't wake up?" Minghao recounted, amusement in his voice. He took the prince's hand with both his hands and held it. Minghao sighs as he looks at his sleeping friend. "Wake up already, please?" Minghao couldn't help the tear that escaped his eyes. Without thinking, Minghao leaned over to press his lips against the prince's own. Minghao's eyes snapped open when he realized what he did and zoomed out of the door without looking back.

Minghao was shaken awake by his father. He must have fallen asleep while mentally beating himself up. He kissed Jeonghan. What was he thinking?

Minghao rubbed his eyes, trying to focus.

"I have great news, son! The prince woke!" 

It's like he's been doused with iced water. Excitement filled him up and was washing his face to go see the prince when it dawned on him. The prince's true love has found him. Minghao doesn't know how to process that information. Jeonghan found his true love. 

Minghao refused to leave his house to see his friend. The thought of Jeonghan with someone else, for some reason made him feel unpleasant things. He shouldn't be feeling this way. It confuses him to no end. What is happening?  
He was swimming in these thoughts that he didn't notice the door to his room open. He was only brought back to the present when he felt a presence behind him. 

"I'm still not feeling well father. I'm not going out." Minghao said without looking, burrying his head further into his pillow.

"That's why I'm here." Minghao tenses when he heard a voice that was not his father's. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder and sure enough, there, standing behind him is the reason for his sulking and all these other feelings he can't put a finger on. "What are you doing here?" is all Minghao could manage to say.

He mentally curses when he saw a flash of hurt in his friend's eyes. Jeonghan is a good actor. The bright smile that flashed on his face a beat after is proof. 

"Hey! I came to see you after I woke up! I'm hurt Hao!" Jeonghan pouts. He pouts!

Minghao, feeling bad, scoot over and tapped the space beside him. Jeonghan flashed his beautiful smile and jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over his legs. Minghao can only roll his eyes. Very Jeonghan, he thought.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting? What are you doing here?" Minghao asked.

Jeonghan clicked his tongue. Eyebrows coming together. An indication that he is really getting pissed.

"I expected you to be there! When the word got out that I woke up. You should have been there!" Minghao didn't know what to say. But he does know that his friend was genuinely pissed and hurt. Minghao could only slowly reach his hand out and gently squeeze the older's shoulder. A silent sorry.

Minghao felt Jeonghan's tensed shoulder relax a little, then a lot. Jeonghan could only sigh.

"Do you know how scared I was when I found out what happened to me? How I was sleeping for a month? Did you know I slept that long?" Jeonghan said close to a whisper. Something tightens in Minghao's chest. He has never heard Jeonghan sound so small before.

"Mother said you were with me when I was put on a spell. And that you said only when my true love finds me will the spell be broken." Jeonghan continues, searching Minghao's eyes for answers.

Mingahao met his gaze for a short second before slowly looking away. "That's what the witch said. I just told them what I was told." was all Minghao could say.

"The royal guard saw you leaving my room the day I woke up." 

Minghao's breath hitches. "There's been a lot of people entering and leaving your room while you were sleeping, my prince." Minghao meant it as a joke but it didn't stop himself from blushing when he realized other implications of what he said. Jeonghan caught on.

"Yeah?" a smirk slowly creeping up the prince's beautiful face. Minghao felt Jeonghan's hand come up to his face, brushing his fingers over Minghao's fringe. He did it for a few seconds before meeting Minghao's eyes. 

"How did you do it?" Jeonghan asked.

Minghao blinks. Genuine confusion in his eyes. 

"How did you wake me up?" 

Minghao was floored. It can't be. I can't be him.

"You know you need to learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself. But I'm glad you chose this time not to do so." Jeonghan chuckled amusedly.

A million things ran through Minghao's mind. "Stop clowning yourself in front of Jeonghan" is one of them. 

Minghao swallowed a lump in his throat before he speaks up. "Like I said. A lot of people came and went. There could have been other people that came to visit you after I left." Keep your cool Minghao, he thought to himself.

Jeonghan nods his head as if in thought. "Could be. Except there wasn't anybody that came after you left. Well, except for my mother who found me staring at the ceiling. I love my mother but clearly she isn't my true love now, is she?" Jeonghan's face crumpled with disgust at the thought. 

Minghao's eyes grew when his brain was finally able to decipher what Jeonghan meant but he remains speechless.

Jeonghan lets out a light laugh.

"I'm happy it was you Minghao." Jeonghan carefully reached for Minghao's hand and held it in his own.

Minghao's gaze went to their clasped hands. He could hear his pulse beating in his ear, his heart about to jump out of his chest. He slowly lifted his eyes until he was looking at Jeonghan. Jeonghan smiled.

Minghao clears his throat. "What happens now?" He asks.

"Nothing. Well, not until you leave this house anyway. Mother's been fussing about the announcement of our engagement but clearly, that can't be announced without you agreeing to the whole thing." Jeonghan deadpans.

"The what??" Minghao screeched. He didn't think the king and queen would take this well. 

Jeonghan pulled Minghao close to him wrapping his arm around Minghao's shoulder, kissing his temple.

"Is this okay?" The prince asked.

The blushing Minghao can only nod.

Jeonghan chuckled. "You're so cute I swear to God if you don't marry me I'll make sure you never marry anyone." 

Minghao couldn't help the curling of his lips. He relaxed and leaned his head on the prince's shoulder before he spoke up.

"How are you okay with this?"

Jeonghan ran his finger through Minghao's locks tenderly before he answered. "How can I not be okay with this? I did not keep you by my side all these years for nothing, Minghao! You're so dense!" 

"Yah!" Minghao smacked the prince's chest.

Jeonghan only pulled the younger closer and wrapped his other arm around Minghao, hugging him tightly. "Remind me to thank that witch when we see her again."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many clips of Yoon Jeonghan sleeping/lying down especially on the Fallin' Flower teaser. 
> 
> The MV's out I've gone feral. Minghao looking like a god! I am too whipped for this but who isn't??
> 
> Please watch the MV mani juseyo.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
